


Laurel Saves CaptainDemonCanary

by GachMoBrea



Series: Laurel Lenora al Ghul Snart [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: "I'm not dead!", (You get the picture), A few UNanswered Questions., AU, Age Changing Characters!, Baby!Laurel, CaptainDemonCanary, Confusion at every turn!, Disaster!, FAKE SCIENCE!!!, Gideon - Freeform, I'm making this all up., It's REDICULOUS!, Many Realizations, Multi, Not thinking is your best ally., OOC, PS - Not THAT Laurel., Polyamorous relationship, Saving Snart!, So much Canon Divergence, Space Pirates, Teen!Laurel, The ending might make you cry., Time Travel will give you a HEADACHE!!!, Toddler!Laurel, Warning!, Waverider - Freeform, fix-it?, suspense!, time nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: "All of it. I need more of their world. I also need to know how CaptainDemonCanary came to exist. Yes, that is what I'm calling this ship. I want more of their banter I just want more." [Oreasa]Or, what happened after Laurel Lenora al Ghul Snart showed up after Rex Tyler.... (I tried.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oreasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreasa/gifts).



> There might be some 'discrepancies' with the Time Line. I can't wrap my head around "a proper time table" so just go with the flow. (Please)   
> Now, that being said, allow your mind to empty from all assumptions (spoilers/etc..) of any and all thoughts of what the next season is to bring. This is going off script and totally made up as I go.   
> Plot? Yeah, I'm sure there's one in the back of my head somewhere. Let's figure out what it is together, shall we? ^_^

The group convenes inside Rip's current Waverider. Laurel holds hands with Mick and Sara as if it were the most natural thing in the world while Jax's eyes keep growing larger than their natural size.  
"Okay," Sara begins the next conversation, reluctantly pulling her hand out of her daughter's. "How about you two tell us what sent you barreling back to 2016?"  
"I can't tell you," Rex frowns, averting his glare from the teenager when Mick looks over to him. "It's my duty to keep the Time Line relatively intact."  
"That's SO stupid!" Laurel rolls her eyes dramatically. "You can't think that you can go back to stop people form doing things without affecting anything. Honestly!"  
"She has a point," Stein nods to the young lady who smiles brightly at him. "How can you assume you can keep a Time Line that you are purposely trying to affect intact, when it is your sole mission to change it?"  
"I can keep the details to myself," Rex counters defensively. "I was ordered by Mr. Rory to come back here and tell you to not get on that ship. That's all I was told to tell you."  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Laurel turns a sharkish grin to the other messenger. "You're not really that stupid. You're just so low on the totem pole that no one told you any of the important details. I'm sure the higher ups meant to keep you in the dark for your own protection and in no way thought you were too incompetent."  
Rex scowls, moving as if to approach the teenager, but Mick growls at him and he aborts any movement from his spot.  
"Let's just assume that leaving at this point will have personal, detrimental affects on our person," Rip speaks up, placing a hand up to draw his crewmember's attention. He points to Laurel. "How about you? How is us remaining here an incorrect decision?"  
"Well, it's not you all staying here forever that's the problem," the teenager amends. "I need Mom to stay for a few days, but then afterwards I need you," she points to the ex-Time Master. "To change your mind about being an unhappy Quicky Mart employee and dust off the old bird."  
"I am not a bird," Gideon offers as if offended.  
"Sorry Giddy!" Laurel look up. "I didn't mean it as a bad thing, honest!"  
"What on earth is a 'Quicky Mart'?" Rip asks the group, hoping one of them would answer him.  
"I do believe it is a 24-hour establishment to get colorful drinks and last minute milk," Stein offers the confused man.  
"Why on earth would I work there?"  
"It's kinda hard for people who don't really exist to get good jobs these days."  
"I would be more than capable of providing convincing paperwork to get the Captain any position he would request." Gideon counters the teen's statement.  
"Yeah, unless said time dork decided to keep a low profile," Laurel giggles at the man's frustrated look. "Man, Daddy wasn't kidding when he said you got angry a lot."  
"Where is your father?" Sara puts up a hand, shakes her head to change her question. "I mean, where is he now so that we can go get him?"  
"Right now?" Laurel scrunches her face in thought. "He's probably still floating atoms."  
"Floating atoms?" Raymond perks up. "He's floating through time and space at an atomic level? Are his atoms most concentrated at the point of the explosion?"  
"Gibberman!" Laurel snaps her fingers. "Right! Mom said you'd understand even if I was vague. Yeah, he's just hanging out there waiting for you and Grappa to put him back together."  
"Grappa?" Jax frowns. "Who the heck is that?"  
"Your partner, of course," the teen rolls her eyes. "Grandpa Stein."  
"Grandpa?" the scientist nearly sputters. "Young lady, I can assure you, I have no connection to you or your future family."  
"We kinda made you an honorary member," Laurel shrugs. She pulls her hand out of Mick's and suddenly looks very worried. "Crap."  
"What?" Sara asks first.  
"I'm giving away all the spoilers," her future daughter pouts. "Mom told me I talk too much. Sorry about that. We've gotta stay here for like, a week." She looks to her mother, "Where would you go if some moron showed up and told you to stay off a Time Ship?"  
"Stop calling me a moron!" Rex slams his fists on the computer table, making a few of the others jump.  
"Please do not abuse my ship," Rip tells the messenger.   
"Ugh, I think the mo-dude, do you guys still say dude? Never mind," Laurel shakes her head. "I feel sort of odd."  
She flickers a few times right in front of them and Mick catches her when she falters a few steps back.  
"Crap!" the teenager growls, then lets out a long stream of words in another language.  
"Miss al Ghul Snart is speaking in Arabic, the League's native tongue," Gideon informs the confused crewmembers. "Shall I translate what she's saying?"  
"No, Gideon," Sara, who knew her future daughter had only cursed colorfully, takes the girl's wrist to check her pulse. It's weak and she frowns. "What's going on?"  
"My big mouth and peppy attitude is writing itself out of existence," Laurel smirks humorlessly as she leans into the pyro's arms. "If you don't go and do what you would have done had I not arrived, I won't be born. Ever."  
The room fills with tension as each person, including Rex, worriedly watch the teenager as she manages to get into one of the chairs.  
'What would I do?' Sara asks herself. Her sister was dead. Her city was being taken care of by Oliver and his team. There was no need for her or the White Canary.   
She would have just.....walked away....  
"Go." Mick is staring intently at her when she looks at him. "Whatever you're thinking, however stupid it might be in your head. Just do it. Go with your gut."  
Sara shakes her head, "But there isn't anything! I don't know what I would have done!"  
"Then go do nothing," the pyro shrugs. "I did it all the time in between jobs with Snart."  
"Certainly leaving the ship and going for a walk might help ease your mind into a proper next step?" Stein offers. "Gideon can watch over your future offspring while you try and work out what you might have come across."  
"Sounds like a shot in the dark."  
"Yes," Rip muses sadly. "But even a shot in the dark can ring true at times. With no other alternative, Martin's suggestion seems to be the best one to act upon."  
"Fine," Sara touches her daughter's cheek gently before rising to her full height. "I guess I'll go walk around aimlessly outside, shall I?"

After the assassin leaves, Laurel sighs tiredly. She whispers to herself, "Should've made sure to get the day right as well. Stupid girl."  
Mick pats her gently on the shoulder, then moves the hand to her shoulders as the other goes under her knees and he lifts her into his arms.  
"Gideon can at least keep track of your vitals," he says at the teenager's inquisitive look. "I ain't a doctor."  
"Thanks, Uncle Mickey."  
The others are at a loss for what to do as they leave the bridge.

\---

Sara walks out of the Time Ship, passed the other two that were already cloaked and just keeps on walking.  
The further away she gets from the Waverider, the more ridiculous she feels. Does she honestly think that walking around with no purpose will help anything?  
'My name is Laurel Lenora al Ghul Snart.'  
Maybe finding Nyssa is what she's supposed to do? Oliver told her she had disbanded the League. Where would her lover go when all she ever knew was no longer there?  
A shadow moving in the night catches her attention but she doesn't show any outward appearance of noticing it. Whoever was trailing her was good. Good enough to have been in the League perhaps.   
If she can tempt her would-be attacker to get close enough, she might be able to get some of the answers she needs.

Sure enough, once Sara was further down the streets and in an even darker part of town, the shadow strikes. The blonde dodges the first blow easily and spins against her opponent's back to land an elbow to their face. They go with the blow, putting their own arm around her neck backwards to spin her and point her face to the ground. She continues the spin, grabbing the arm as she twists one more time and pulls the arm as she kicks at the other's legs, dropping them to one knee.  
"I don't want to fight you," she tells the attacker calmly. "But I do have a question."  
The stranger, who is wearing regular League attire, nods their head.  
"I am Ta-er al-Sahfer," she tells him or her. "Where is Nyssa al Ghul?"  
The attacker drops forwards, pulling Sara with them to the ground and rolling over her to be on top. The blonde looks at at the stranger's eyes and has to smile at the coincidence.  
"Nyssa?"  
Her lover removes her hood and smiles back at the woman under her, "What are the chances that the two of us would be walking amongst the same shadows?"  
'I don't really want to think about it.' Sara laughs, pulling the other woman's head down to her own to place a kiss to her forehead before letting her go.   
"You gonna let me up now?"  
"Why would I do such a thing, beloved?"  
"Because my shoulder is in a puddle and it's really uncomfortable."  
"Oh," Nyssa moves back and pulls the other woman up with her. Once standing, she pulls her into a hug. "I have missed you dearly. How have you fared?"  
"Got into a few scrapes I didn't think I'd get out of but," Sara shrugs as they pull away. "Somehow I managed."  
"And your fellow travelers? Who is it you are aligned with now?"  
"That's a very good question." Sara can't imagine explaining Time Travel to the other woman. She had a hard enough time understanding it all herself. "I want you to come with me. To meet someone."  
"Who?"  
"It's a surprise."

\---

When the two ex-assassins enter the Time Ship, they are met by a frazzled crew and a rambunctious little blonde girl.  
"Mommies!" the girl, about 10 years old or so, runs to them and wraps her arms around their legs as best as she can. "I haven't seen you in forever!"  
"What happened?" Sara looks to her team for an explanation.  
"It appears young Laurel has digressed in age," Rip supplies unhelpfully.  
"I can see that, Rip," the assassin glares at him. "I want to know why!"  
"It seems that my counter interference in the Time Line caused me to come into the world later, rather than earlier," the little girl giggles. "But at least I exist!"  
"She just shrank," Mick shrugs. "Didn't know what was going on till she pulled out this strange box from her back pocket."  
"Oh, yeah!" Laurel lets go of her mothers legs to pull out a blue, metallic rectangle object that looked like a futuristic remote. "My pressie from the future!"  
"Ugh, I cannot stand her incessant baby names for things," Rex growls with his arms crossed over his chest.  
"How is he still here?"  
"Apparently I still exist, even though I haven't felt any advert reactions to her royal pain's appearance."  
"I'm getting tired of having to warn you about your tone, kid," Mick growls at Rex.  
"So what is that little device of yours?" Raymond asks the little girl.  
She turns a proud smile the scientists and announces, "It's an Out Of Space Time Recorder. Or, as I like to call it, the Memory Box."  
"Why's that?"  
"Well, I couldn't very well say OOSTR. Huh, wait, maybe I can? OOSTR, like an oyster. I don't like oysters, on a count of I'm allergic to them."  
"Why did this child claim to be our offspring?" Nyssa asks her lover, ignoring other questions in her mind about the ship and its crew.  
"She arrived on her own time ship and told us," Sara explains. She looks up, "Gideon, can you confirm that we're related?"  
"I took a DNA sample while she was in medbay and ran it against yours and Mr. Snart's samples. They are a match for parentage," the AI chirps happily.  
"But are we certain that she was ours to raise?" the darker haired assassin questions, looking at the little girl as if she were a foreign object.  
"Sorry," Laurel blushes, ducking her head. "Gibberman babysat too much I guess."  
"Why's that?" Jax asks, curious.  
"He's my godfather, of course."  
"Do ex-assassins have godfathers?" Raymond wonders aloud, looking to the two women for an answer. "I thought that was only a Catholic thing."  
"It's not a religious godfather sort of situation," Laurel corrects with a dramatic roll of her eyes. "It's just an honorary thing. Like Gappa!"  
"Perhaps our hand in retrieving Mr. Snart warranted the man to feel indebted to us?" Stein guesses, looking to the other honorary family members.  
"Snart never feels obligated to anyone," Mick frowns. "But maybe having his atoms scattered all over the place caused him to change his mind."  
"I'm sorry, Ta-er," Nyssa shakes her head as she looks to the blonde. "I don't understand anything that is going on. Who is Snart and when did you have a child with him?"  
"Oh, they didn't have me yet," Laurel giggles. "There are still, like, a bunch of things that have to happen before we get Daddy back. Oh, I know!"  
The little girl puts her fist onto an open palm, "My over explaining and handing out spoilers like candy prevented Mommy-to-Mom bonding time! No wonder I got younger. You two will have less time finding the love again now that you came back together sooner."  
"Finding the love again?" Jax repeats, mystified. "Is she for real?"  
"I don't believe her to be a figment of all of our imaginations," his partner replies seriously.  
"I know that, Stein, what I meant was-Never mind," the younger man shakes his head.  
"So, what do we do now?" Raymond asks, looking to the little girl for an answer.  
"Mommies have to help the pirate fix his ship so that he can-" Laurel stops and makes a face as if she just tasted something sour.   
"Pirate?" Sara frowns. "As in, a space pirate?"  
"Why would a space pirate be visiting Central City 2016?" Rip asks Laurel.  
The little girl puts the device to her ear and pushes a button. She listens for a while, nodding along to whatever she's hearing, then pulls it back from her ear.  
"I'm not supposed to say what he's gonna do, just that we have to let him leave so that he can do it and prevent the stupid war."  
"So, he's a messenger of some sort?" Stein guesses.  
"Not another one," Mick grunts unhappily.  
Raymond has moved next to the little girl to kneel in front of her.   
"So," he motions to the device still in her hand, "that OOSTR thing? It hold messages, reminders, of what you're supposed to do?"  
Laurel nods, "And it stays at a frequency that's beyond Space Time so it isn't re-written when the Time Line readjusts. That's the first thing it tells you when you touch it."  
"Like an automatic manual," the scientist smiles, excited. "That's amazing! Who made it? How far in the future is it's creation?"  
"I can't tell you." The little girl grins michievously as she lowers her voice, "You're gonna hafta figure it out yourself."

"So where does this supposed pirate show up?" Rip catches the attention of the girl with all the answers. "Is he to come barreling in on this spot as well? I should think there's no more room out there."  
"He's already here," Laurel smiles at the captain. "In Nada Parabat."  
"The League's headquarters?" Jax asks, surprised.  
"I disbanded the League," Nyssa informs the young hero. "Only the lost remain there now."  
"Which is a fitting title for a wayward time pirate," Rip mumbles, pulling up the area on the table top computer. "Gideon, chart a course. It's about time we start checking out our miniature time messenger's words."  
"These lips don't lie!" Laurel defends herself with a stomp of her foot. "I'm only trying to make the world a better place for my family. Daddy said you, of all the people on this ship, would understand that!"  
That startles the ex-Time Master and he stares at the little girl who's glaring back at him.  
"Why did your father and mother send you, Laurel?" Rip asks very carefully, slowly stepping towards the suddenly nervous little girl. "Why would two capable parents, ones with experience in time travel, send their inexperienced child back to alter things to their advantage?"  
"They couldn't come," Laurel says, stepping away as the man comes closer. "They-They had to make sure that our world was safe in case I failed my mission."  
"Yes, but you risk writing yourself out of history with every thing you say," the captain counters. "If your Time Line is in dire straights, why wouldn't one of the adults come with you to try and change things for the better? Why send someone who didn't know what went on here to do it? There's more risk involved this way."  
"Are you implying that this young lady has been lying to us about her reasons for coming back?" Stein questions their leader. "What could she possibly gain from that? At your own admission, she's risking her own existence to be here."  
"I'm not saying that whatever she's trying to prevent isn't noteworthy, Professor Stein," Rip explains, keeping his eyes on the mini-time traveler. "What I'm assuming is that our young visitor is here without the knowledge of her parents."  
Laurel suddenly looks very scared as she steps even further away from the captain.  
"Laurel," Sara approaches her future daughter, getting in front of Rip to block him from the girl's sight. "What happened that sent you back to 2016? Why are you here instead of at your own Time Line?"  
The little girl's eyes well up in tears as she looks at her mother. "Because," she sniffs as the tears begin to fall. "Because you died saving Mom and I wanted to save you."  
"What?" the question falls from Sara's mouth in her shock.  
"You and Mom were supposed to cross paths after getting into a fight with Rex," Laurel hurriedly wipes at her eyes but the tears keep on falling. "The two of you would have gone back to Nada Parabat where you met the space pirate. He attacks you and ends up dead from the fight, so you take his ship to show Mom the stars."  
Laurel hiccups a few times and has to hold her breath for a while to make them stop.   
After a loud sniffle, she continues, "Gibberman, Gappa and Jax went with you because you couldn't fix the ship on your own and they were really excited to go back into space too."  
Mick hands her a handkerchief which she thanks him for before blowing her nose in it. The tears have finally stopped and she takes a deep breath before speaking again, "You go back to the Oculus spot and the ship gives you some weird readings. The brain squad figure everything out, save Daddy, then a lot of really awesome things happen."  
"Sounds like only relatively good news so far," Raymond comments quietly, while everyone else silently waits for the 'other shoe to drop'.  
"Then these two massive groups of pirates get into a fight and we get caught in the middle of it. While on a docking station in 3041, one of the pirates instigates a fire fight and Mommy pushed Mom out of the way from a bullet," Laurel wipes at her eyes when they begin to tear up again. "But she doesn't get to live. I had to lose one of my parents because some dumb space moron died and didn't deliver some sort of stupid message! All because Rex came and drove Mommy away from the ship and to the man's hiding place!"  
"So, no one sent you," Stein clarifies, getting a sad nod for an answer. "You just stole the Waverider and came back here, to 2016, in order to change things?"  
"While still hopefully existing." Laurel nods again. "I just wanted to stop the bad things. I never wanted to cause problems." She sinks down to the floor and pulls her knees to her face. "I just wanted to save everyone."  
Sara sits next to her future daughter and wraps her arm around her. "It's okay, Laurel. Everything's going to be fine."  
"I don't see how it's possible you would know that," Rip remarks, earning a steely glare from Nyssa that he wisely heeds as he closes his mouth.  
"What is done is done," Nyssa tells the group calmly as she moves to stand next to the two on the floor. "What we do next is what is most important."  
"Seems obvious to me," Mick looks over the group in one sweep of his eyes. "We gotta go get that pirate's ship up and running."  
"But how are we to know that guy's going to be able to stop some future war?" Jax worriedly asks. "Maybe this has nothing to do with him! Maybe they're destined to shoot at each other for some other reason."  
"I'm not one to hold to words such as 'destiny', Jefferson," his partner remarks. "I do believe Mr. Rory has the right idea. We should search out this time pirate, perhaps learn of his reasons for being here, and send him on his way."  
"We'll at least have a little more information on the situation," Raymond agrees. "To the ex-assassin school then?"  
"It isn't a school-" Nyssa starts to correct the scientist but stops when she sees her lover shake her head.  
"It's not worth it," Sara smiles at the other woman. She pulls their future daughter to her feet as she stands and holds onto her until they make it to the chairs. Laurel is put between Nyssa and Sara; the three of them hold hands.  
"There will be some discomfort from traveling on this ship," Sara warns the other woman as Rip readies Gideon for take off.   
"I can handle anything as long as I am by your side," Nyssa assures her with a smile.  
Their daughter tightens her hold on their hands as the ship begins to fly.

\---

When they land at Nanda Parabat, Sara suddenly realizes something.  
"Where's Rex Tyler?"  
"He decided to jump back to his Time Line and check things out there," Jax answers. "He was getting tired standing around being insulted and threatened."  
"I wouldn't have threatened him so much if he'd stop threatening blondie junior," Mick grunts in his defense as he waits for the nausea from the trip to die down. Even after his rebirth with the Time Masters, it still made him sick to fly around in their ships.  
"Captain," Gideon speaks up. "I read several body signatures in the surrounding area and recognize the frequency of another Time Ship."  
"Do you know it's exact location, Gideon?"  
"No, sir, the cloaking device is too advanced. I can only get you within a 100 mile radius."  
"That'll have to do," Rip turns to his crew. "We'll split up. Sara, you take Martin and Jax, while Mr. Palmer and I take your fellow assassin friend. Mr. Rory will remain on the ship with Miss Laurel."  
"I am assuming I an to go with you to serve as a guide?" Nyssa surmises.  
"Yes, if you would be so kind," the Englishmen bows his head slightly.  
"Why do I have to stay on board?" Laurel pouts. "I wanna make sure you find the space jerkface!"  
"I am sure we can manage on our own," Rip comments as he moves to the exit door. "Besides, bringing along a child will only hinder our mission, not make it any easier."  
"I've done this before," the little girl points out.  
"Yes, but I am the captain and I said no," Rip smirks in triumph, lifting his head to the two that are to follow him, "Mr. Palmer? Miss al Ghul? I think we'll take the eastern part of the building first."  
"We'll take west then," Sara nods to them as they leave, turning to her daughter as her two group members wait at the door. "We'll be back soon, Laurel. You can keep track of us here and let us know if anyone unexpected shows up."  
"I know I look really young, but I'm a grown woman at heart." Laurel sighs. "But I'll stay here like a good little girl. For you and Mom."  
"Thank you," Sara kisses her on the forehead and glances up at Mick as she stands. He nods to her, letting her know he'll watch out for her daughter without words, so she leaves with her group.

\---

There are 'leftover' assassins roaming the grounds. Or, as Nyssa referred to them 'lost' soldiers trying to figure out what to do with their lives now. A few of them recognize their previous leader and follow her group to aide in her search. Sara nods to the ones she encounters but none of them offer any assistance.  
"Why are they all hiding like rats and being all creepy silent?" Jax asks as another pair of assassins disappear in the opposite direction they're travelling.  
"Without someone giving orders, without something to do, someone to kill, without a purpose," Sara keeps her head straight, while her eyes continue to follow the moving shadows. "They're as lost as Nyssa said. Maybe more so."  
"It's hard to believe, such hardened human instruments of death could lose themselves so easily," Stein comments in pity as he worriedly looks around in case one of their watchers should attack. "Do you suppose many of them will resort to becoming mercenaries?"  
"Every person has a path they must walk," the blonde answers sagely. "I cannot choose that path for them. It's up to them to find the strength to seek the right one out."  
"Did they cover cryptic, old time babbling here?" Jax remarks sarcastically. "Was it a prerequisite to be able to spout wisdom on demand?"  
"No," the ex-assassin answers with a small smirk. "I took the extra class for that."

Sara's group doesn't find the time pirate, but the pirate does find Nyssa's group.  
"We've got him," Raymond informs the other group after they're ambushed in building's back courtyard. He tells them their location and adds, "Watch out, he's got laser guns."  
"Mr. Palmer!" Rip shouts to the man as he fires off a few shots before taking cover. "I'd appreciate it if you focused more on our situation than our counterpart's!"  
"Right!" Raymond fires off a few shots from his suit towards the monument that the pirate was hiding behind. He looks around for their assassin guide before ducking behind the wall he was using for cover. "Where's Nyssa?"  
Suddenly, there's a grunt and the pirate stops firing at them.  
Nyssa drags the man's body out from behind the monument with one hand while carrying the man's weapon in the other. She drops him at Rip's feat and hands the captain the weapon. "Have either of you sustained any injuries?"  
"No," Rip shakes his head, checking the weapon over before looking down at the pirate.  
"How did you sneak around to him so easily?" Raymond asks the woman in awe. "I didn't even realize you had left my side before you were knocking him out!"  
"A member of the League's life depends on their ability to disappear and appear like a shadow," the woman smiles. "A task made easier when one's enemy is blindly shooting at an unknown enemy."

"Guys?" Mick's voice reaches everyone over the coms. He sounds far too worried for anyone's liking.  
"What is it, Mick?" Sara asks, stopping in her run to her lover and fellow time travelers.  
"Laurel....changed again," the pyro sounds extremely displeased with the development.  
"So, she's a teenager again?" Jax asks, catching his breath while they're stopped.  
"No," their teammate corrects. "She went the other way."  
A baby's cries answers any more of their questions and Raymond asks a stupid question.  
"Is that a baby?"

\---

They find the pirate's ship and have Gideon marks its location before taking the owner to their brig for questioning.  
While the man sleeps off whatever Nyssa did to him to know him out, though, the team gather on the bridge to stare at the baby girl in Mick's arms. Laurel was no longer crying. She was instead fast asleep in the arms of her 'uncle'.  
"One minute we were tracking you guys, the next," the pyro shrugs. "She shrank."  
"Again," Rip points out, staring at the baby intently. "No doubt, events have changed, causing her to revert in age even more."  
"With everything being explained to us, you'd think her age would increase, not decrease," Stein frowns as the little one stirs. "How are we to know what to do next if our messenger is too small to communicate with is?"  
"We still have her OOSTR," Raymond reminds them, having picked up the object off the floor upon his arrival. He puts it to his ear and pushes a button.  
"I'm sorry," a robotized version of his own voice tells him, "You're DNA does not match the owner's. You are a thief. Please return this stolen item."  
"Wow," he pulls it away, guessing the creator now easily. "A DNA based lock out system. Genius, but unhelpful."  
"Can't we just have the baby touch it while you listen?" Jax asks.  
"That might work," the scientist shrugs. He carefully takes baby Laurel's hand to touch the device as he awkwardly hunches over and pushes the button again while holding the thing to his ear.  
"Very clever, Mr. Thief," his robotic voice sounds angry. "Now let the little girl go or I'll blast you into non-existence."  
"Wow," Raymond returns the baby's arm as he straightens. "I am way to clever for my own good in the future. It's almost as bad as when I accidentally started to the robot brute squad."  
"Well, without Miss Laurel's assistance, we shall have to rely on what our guest has to tell us," Rip remarks, watching the video feed as their prisoner starts to stir.  
"If you leave him with me for a few moments, you shall have any answer you require," Nyssa offers coolly.  
"Are you referring to torture?" Stein's voice is strained. "Madam, we do not exercise nor condone such things on this team."  
"I am not part of your team," the ex-assassin replies without hesitation. "I am merely here for the sake of Ta-er al-Sahfer."  
"He's right," Sara smiles at her lover's hidden look of surprise. "We can't torture the man when we don't even know what's going on. We need to talk to him."  
"Very well," Nyssa gives a short bow of her head. "If you should change your mind though-"  
"Yes, well I'm sure it won't come to that," Stein assures the woman.   
Laurel decides that moment is the perfect time to wake up and cry.   
Mick immediately adjusts his hold on her, adding a little bounce as he rocks back and forth and she falls right back to sleep.  
"Since when are you so good with kids?" Jax asks the pyro as quietly as he can.  
Mick shrugs, "Must be a side affect of spending time with Rip's den mother."  
"She does tend to rub off on you," the ex-Time Master remarks with a smirk. He returns his focus to their prisoner and notes the man is awake. "I think our guest is ready for visitors."  
"I'll stay here with the kid," Mick tells Sara when she looks over to him.  
"I think I'll remain here too," Jax adds, taking a seat in one of the chairs. "I'd rather not be around if the interrogation turns into a blood bath."  
"We are not torturing him, Jefferson," Stein scolds his partner.  
"At least, not at first," Nyssa adds as she follows the others to the brig.

"Not at all!"   
"Don't tell our prisoner that."  
"Yes, we may be able to use that to our advantage."  
"I fear for this team's mentality."  
"I am surprised you have lasted as long as you have."  
"Let's focus on the task at hand," Sara stops the fight before it can get any more heated. 

\---

They walk the rest of the way to the brig in silence. The pirate is hunched over the futuristic bench inside. He raises his head to glare at them.   
"Rip Hunter," the man says the name like an insult. "Figures I'd be thrown into a Time Line where YOU were stinking the place up."  
"How did you come to appear in this place at this time?" Rip counters, unaffected by the other man's biting tone.  
"I was traveling with my people when an explosion sent me off course and I hit a meteor. I tried to jump with the others but the damage affected my ship's core and it sent me here."  
"How long have you been here?" Sara asks.  
"Not long," the man shrugs. "Didn't really focus on how much time has passed. I've been a little busy trying to fix my ship."  
"Who are 'your people'?" Stein inquires next.  
"Fellow Time Pirates, of course," their prisoner grins. "We heard what the 'great Rip Hunter' had done to some friends of ours and we were mounting a counter attack on the Time Masters when their place blew."  
The pirate tilts his head at the captain, considering, "Does this mean you're the only one of your kind now? Are you going to go around collecting companions and making up strange phrases people will past all over their houses and bodies?"  
Sara ignores the man's question, "Where were your people going when you were thrown off course?"  
"To our own secret base," the man crosses his arms over his chest. "And there's no way on whatever planet at whatever time that I'll tell you where that is."  
"You will tell us whatever we need to know," Nyssa informs the man.  
"Will I?" he laughs.  
"Yes."  
The time pirate stares at the woman and loses most of his confidence. His arms uncross as he gets up to move further back in his prison.   
"Now, wait a minute," Raymond speaks up. "If the Time Masters are no more, what are your people going to do?"  
"What we always do," the pirate shrugs. "Whatever we want through all of space and time."  
"Yes, I thought you'd say that," Rip pulls back from the cell and the others follow after him. 

Once they're far enough away, he speaks to them lowly, "It might be that the event that our Miss Lance's future self got herself in would have happened even with Miss Laurel's interference."  
"What do you mean?" Nyssa asks, still unable to fully understand the situation.  
"Well, it's not as if our man appears to hold important documents or have a very position amongst his fellow time pirates."  
"So, what? We fix his ship and send him on his way? We let him go and figure it out for himself? What?" Sara frowns, not particularly liking any of those ideas.   
Before Rip can reply, their prisoner speaks up, "Hey! Secret meeting committee!"  
"What is it, pirate?" Stein asks tiredly.  
"I was just weighing my options, and I think I can make you a nice deal."  
"Oh?" that peaks Rip's interest. "What sort of deal might that be?"  
"My name is Declan Osmo. My father just so happens to be a very important leader of our group," the pirate tells them proudly. "If you help me with my ship, I know he'll reward you handsomely for your assistance."  
"So much for not having an important position," Raymond points out under his breath.  
"He can't prove anything he says," Sara counters, not bothering to be quiet about it.  
"Yes, I can." The prisoner reaches under her clothes and pulls out a golden crest of some sort. He shows it to the group. "You can have your computer scan the image. It'll tell you it belongs to the pirate group called the Dark Hearts."  
"He is correct," Gideon informs them without being asked. "The crest is legitimate and the only way the group has been recorded to use in order to identify their higher ranking members."  
"Thank you disembodied voice," Declan smiles, returning the thing to its hiding place. "So, what do you say? Help a fellow time traveler out?"

\---

"No."  
"Yes."  
"I'm not sure."  
"What could be the harm?"  
"Oh, lots of things. Shall I list them out?"  
"How much of a choice do we really have?"  
"No."  
"Why?"  
"Because I don't like the feel of it."  
"Your feelings should not sway the decision."  
"I'm with the assassins on this, I think we should do it."  
"Think of all the people he and his like are going to harm once we allow him back on a functioning Time Ship!"  
"What if we put in a bomb?"  
All eyes turn to Raymond and the scientist's cheeks pink.  
"A bomb?" Rip repeats, surprised.  
"Not a bomb-bomb," the Ray clarifies. "More like a remote shut down if he tries to double cross us."  
"One that can be activated from the safety of the Waverider," Stein nods his head. "That would cause the man to assume we were bending to his will when really, we hold the trump card to put a stop to any of his plans."  
"We can also add a tracker so we know where he goes afterwards if he doesn't try to do anything nefarious," Raymond adds. "I don't see how keeping a man out of his time locked up for things he might have done is a better idea."  
"Perhaps you're right," Rip allows, hands on his hips and head bowed in thought.  
"So, Jax and Rip work on the pirate's ship while Raymond and Stein make the bomb tracker device," Sara clarifies for the group.  
"Then we release the little rat back into space and see where or when he runs off to," Mick grins, baby still fast asleep in his arms as he continues to bounce her. "I like it."  
"Let me take her," Sara extends her arms and eases her future daughter from the pyro. "You can help with any heavy lifting."  
"I knew there must be a reason you were suddenly acting mother hen," Mick chuckles. He turns to the others. "Where do we start?"

As the men work on the pirate's ship, Nyssa and Sara take care of baby Laurel in the ship's galley.  
"She will require liquid nourishment soon," Nyssa observes as the child begins to fuss.  
"And a diaper change," Sara agrees. "Gideon?"  
"I have already made suitable articles for the child in the changing room," the AI informs her. "Formula can be created in the liquid synthesizer. I just need to know how much and the required temperature."  
"Four ounces at room temperature," Sara tells the computer, going to the synthesizer to get the bottle and testing it against her wrist before offering it to the baby.  
Laurel greedily drink the whole thing in moments.  
"She is a hungry one," Nyssa smiles. "You told me of your time as a child caretaker. I am glad you had, for your knowledge is invaluable at this moment."  
"It's not that hard, Nyssa," Sara giggles at her lover. She puts the bottle down and offers the bundle to the other woman. "Here."  
"What are you doing?"  
"Offering you our future daughter to hold."  
"No thank you."  
"Nyssa."  
"I am not good with children when they're.....small...."  
"You can only get better with practice." Sara expertly puts the child in the other ex-assassin's arms, making sure the head was supported and that the other woman would not accidentally drop the baby. "I'll go get the diapers. Just hold her, okay?"  
"Ta-er al-Sahfer!" Nyssa protests as her lover leaves, but the blonde only waves away her protests over her shoulder as she continues to the room where their outfits were created.   
The darker haired assassin looks down at the bundle in her arms. Laurel opens her eyes a little at a time until they're fully open and staring at her.  
"You are to be our offspring?" Nyssa asks the baby. "You are not much."  
The baby sneezes and the ex-assassin jumps a little in surprise.  
"Do not get ill," the woman orders the child. "I will not allow my beloved to be saddened by your poor health."  
Laurel giggles and the ex-assassin slowly starts to relax and smile back.

When Sara returns with the diapers, she finds Nyssa singing an Arabic lullaby while gently rocking the baby in her arms. She quickly pulls out her phone to take a picture and returns the device to her pocket before approaching her lover.

\---

It takes a few weeks, but the men get the pirate's ship up and running. Sara and Nyssa mostly take care of Laurel but a few of the other crew take 'shifts' as well.  
Jax fires up the time ship's engine successfully and Sara goes to get Laurel from her quarters to wake her from her nap in order to time jump.  
She finds a five year old instead of a baby.  
"Mommy!" the new Laurel smiles brightly at her. "What did I miss?"

"She changed again?" Jax stares at the little girl in the ex-assassin's arm in shock. "How many times is she going to do that?"  
"Until we stop messing with her time line I suppose," Rip answers, less shocked by the girl's newest appearance. "At least the jump will be made easier on her body. I was afraid for what might happen to an infant."  
"Where are we going?" Laurel asks as Sara settles her into one of the chairs. "Are we going to the Oculus place now?"  
"Soon," her mother assures her with a smile. "First, we have to see a man back to his family."  
"But isn't our family more important?" the little girl pouts. "I wanna watch your face when we get Daddy back."  
"I am equally curious as to the identity of this Snart man," Nyssa says stiffly as she sits next to her daughter.  
"Jealous already? You haven't even met him yet!" Raymond jokes, earning two steely glares from the women. "I'm going to shut up now."  
"I think that to be a wise decision, Dr. Palmer," Stein agrees, patting the fellow scientist on the shoulder as he makes his way to his own seat.

Rip takes the pilot's seat and contacts the pirate, "Are you prepared for take off, Mr Osmo?"   
"Ready and raring to go," the man assures him. "Do you think your old tub will be able to keep up?"  
"This old tub supplied the necessary schematics to repair your junker," Gideon retorts almost angrily.  
"Now, now, Gideon," the captain smirks. "Let's not get into a spat now. Not after all our work coming to an accord."  
"Sorry, computer," Declan doesn't sound sorry at all. "Let's just get going, shall we?"  
Rip nods, putting his hand to the driver's stick. "To the next step."

\---

Laurel has jumped three years and throws up in time with her 'uncle' when they finally stop.  
"Has she grown again?" Stein asks worriedly.  
"At this rate I'll be my big girl size in no time," Laurel jokes before losing the rest of her stomach's contents. She groans. "I miss my resistance in that body."  
"Clean up on the bridge again," Raymond grimaces, blinking away his blurry vision as he stands to look out the front window to the floating hunk of metal they were approaching. "What is that?"  
"Home sweet home," Declan laughs over the communicator. "Man, I can't wait till I tell my dad who I ran in to."  
"Yes, I'm sure it will make for quite the table conversation." Rip pushes a button on the table top computer. "I turned off the communicator. What are our thoughts on this situation?"  
"So far so good," Sara shrugs. She looks over to her daughter still slumped over in her chair then to her lover who was deep in meditation.  
"How far do we want to take this?" Stein asks. "Are we actually going to 'meet the parents' as it were?"  
"It would be helpful if we could at least figure out if the attack on the docking station in 3041is being planned already or not."  
Mick shakes his head, "We don't have to do that."  
Rip turns a curious look to the man. "Really? How do you figure?"  
"We can just go to that station ourselves," the pyro explains. "If a fight still breaks out there, we can stop it. At least prevent Sara and her brood from getting hurt."  
"Just like our missions from before," Jax nods. "I like that plan a lot more than waiting around to see if the pirates are going to try and kill us."  
"Then lets make our polite excuses and take our leave," the brit smirks, reopening the channels. "Mr. Osmo?"  
"I'm already docked," the pirate tells them. "You're welcome to join me, if you want."  
"I'm afraid we must be off," Rip replies. "I hope that our action of good faith will help us in any future dealings we may have with you or your family's group."  
"We're pirates, not bloodthirsty criminals," Declan chuckles. "If we meet again, I promise not to shoot first."  
"Till next we meet then," Rip closes the channels again.   
"To ground zero?" Raymond guesses.  
"I think Mr. Snart has had enough time as atoms."  
"Yeah," Mick grunts. "I owe him a punch in the face."  
The others look to Laurel to see her reaction. She bursts into a fit of giggles.  
"That's my Uncle Mickey!"

\---

'Ground Zero' is mostly floating debris and radiation.  
"It would be unwise for anyone unprotected to venture outside," Gideon warns them.  
"Really?" Jax snorts. "You mean the lack of oxygen wasn't enough of a turn off?"  
"One would require much more than the average space suit, Mr. Jax," the AI informs him. "The radiation is so strong it would melt the suit to the wearer's body before suffocating him and causing a slow and agonizing death."  
"Giddy," Laurel groans. "Stop talking all negative!"  
"I am merely stating facts, Miss Laurel," the AI corrects.   
"Look at this," Raymond brings everyone's attention to the table computer where he has several different readouts showing. "Gideon's sensors are tracking particles with genetic similarities!"  
"Yes, I see," Stein looks the readouts with raptured interest. "It might be possible to bring the particles back together-"  
"-and use the areas own radiation to connect the atoms together-"  
"-forming a body, so to speak, but we'd also have to...."  
As the two scientists excitedly start spouting out things way beyond their crew mates understanding, Laurel takes Jax by the hand and gives it a tug.

"I'm bored," she tells him with a pout. "You still have that game station on board?"  
"You brought an entertainment system aboard my vessel?" Rip questions his crew mate.  
"Hey, I wasn't risking another boring couple of weeks while you stewed in your reading room," the young man defends himself.   
"What is a 'game station'?" Nyssa asks.  
"Oh! Let's play!" Laurel jumps up and down happily. "Please Jaxie? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please?"  
"Alright!" Jax caves loudly, interrupting the two scientists from their discussions. "Sorry," he tells his partner, then looks down to the girl. "I only have two remotes."  
"It's called sharing, Jax," Laurel rolls her eyes, starting to pull him off the bridge. "Which way to your room?"  
Sara and Nyssa follow their daughter right behind the grumbling Jax who was still being dragged. Mick and Rip stare at each other as they leave.  
"You got anything for me to do?"  
"Not that I can think of, Mr. Rory."  
"Then I'm going with them."

\---

Stein and Raymond practically lock themselves away as they try to figure out how to get Snart back. Laurel keeps changing ages to such a degree that no one is surprised when she walks into the room either bigger or smaller than she was when she left it.

"Gin!" teenage Laurel announces proudly, showing off her cards as Jax drops his hand in defeat and Rip scowls at his own. They were all sitting on the floor in Sara's room, playing cards in order to stay out of the scientists' way.  
"How can you possibly win thirteen games in a row?" the captain grumbles unhappily, checking her cards to make sure they were accurate.  
"Gappa taught me everything I know," the girl winks at the angry man. Mick snorts at her answer. "Daddy might have helped too."  
"At least this is easier than those box games," Nyssa remarks, collecting the cards to shuffle again.  
"I kept trying to tell you," Sara smiles at her. "You have to push the buttons to get your character to do what you want. You can't just shake the thing around and shout at it."  
"If it would only do as I suggest, I would always be the victor."  
"That's not how it works."  
"Then the way is wrong."  
"Let's play a different card game this time," Rip's tone is less asking and more demanding. "Might I suggest blackjack?"  
"How 'bout go fish?" ten year old Laurel suggests.   
Nyssa frowns at her, "Does it hurt when you change?"  
"Nah," the girl shakes her head. "I don't even realize it's happening until you all get taller or shorter. It more annoying than anything."  
"I thought growing up one time was hard enough," Jax shakes his head. "Seeing myself as a baby was tough, watching you change ages all the time is heartbreaking."  
"Why?" Laurel tilts her head. "Don't you like all versions of me?"  
"It's not that..."   
Mick takes over for the kid, "It's just that every time you change-"  
"-we worry that something is going wrong," Sara cuts in.  
"And that you might not exist after the next change," Nyssa adds, dealing out the cards.   
"Awe, guys!" Laurel smiles at them. "I love you too!"  
Before they can answer, Raymond comes bursting into the room, "We did it!"  
"What?" Sara gets to her feet first.   
"We did it!" Ray repeats, with a grin almost too big for his face. "We found Snart! Stein and I only need Rip to take us there."  
"Take us there?" Jax frowns. "I thought you guys needed to put him back together?"  
"That's just the thing," the scientist keeps grinning. "Snart was never blown to bits at all! The genetic samples weren't him, they were traces of him. He's been blown into the very fabric of time!"  
"How do we get him back from somewhere that doesn't exist?" Sara can't imagine how it's possible. This whole situation took all her mental energy to even hold a modicum of understanding.  
"We need to cause another explosion."  
That doesn't explain anything to anyone.

 

"Basically, Mr. Snart is trapped within two folds of time," Stein tries to explain to the group where they're gathered on the bridge. "All we need to do is fire a beam of concentrated energy at the explosion's centermost area and open a breach into those folds and pull him back out."  
"I understood none of that," Jax shakes his head.  
"Wait," Sara raises her hand. "I think I do. It's almost like Leonard is on another side of a wall that we need to tear down, right?"  
"I suppose," the older scientist nods. "Now, Dr. Palmer and I have devised the proper device, but there are risks."  
"What sort of risks?" Rip stops the others from instantly jumping on board before hearing the risks.  
"If we are off by too much, it won't work," Stein explains.  
"It could even scatter Snart's traces into oblivion, or the man himself," Raymond adds. "Most of this is theoretical. There's nearly no basis to compare this to."  
"What did Rip say about shots in the dark?" Sara smiles at the man.  
"In this case it will be a literal, and very strong, shot," Stein reminds them.   
"I say, we do it," Mick growls out his opinion. "Not doing it won't bring him back. Even half a chance is better than none at all."  
"And not to be the morbid one," thirteen year old Laurel steps to the front of the group. "But if you get this wrong, we'll know pretty quickly."  
"Because you won't exist," Raymond clarifies sadly, losing his scientific excitement.  
Laurel looks to her mothers, "We've gotta at least try." She looks back to the scientists, "I have faith in you guys. Daddy said you're the smartest men in the world."  
Mick snorts while Ray's eyes grow large in surprise.   
Stein clears his throat, "Well, we have some more formulas to go over before we try anything..."  
"Let us know when you're ready," Sara asks him softly, taking her daughter's hand. "We'll be walking around the ship."  
Nyssa takes their daughter's other hand and the three of them walk off the bridge.

"I hope you two know what you're doing," Jax shakes his head sadly.  
"What the kid said," Mick growls. Even Rip nods as they stare at where the ladies left.  
Raymond and Stein exchange worried glances before changing them for looks of determination.

\---

The scientists take three days to run every test they can think of and create their device. The cargo bay doors are equipped with a special 'door' for when they create the rupture. Gideon extends her shields beyond the ship to create an air bubble to protect them and then they send their little bomb to fly to the right spot.  
Raymond, Nyssa, Laurel wait on the bridge while Rip, Stein, Jax, Sara and Mick wait in the cargo bay.  
"Shall we, Dr. Palmer?"  
"One criminal turned Legend coming right up."  
They fire the beam, space lights up in an explosion of while and Mick pulls his Heat Wave goggles over his eyes as he watches the 'door' for any signs of his partner.  
"I'm not seeing anything!" Mick growls out.  
Stein checks the readouts on his handheld computer, then looks up suddenly, "There!"  
There's a figure, blurry and far too small to be a person, standing on the other side of the door.  
"He's too far away!" Sara shouts. "SNART!"  
The figure doesn't get any closer and the lights start to fade.  
"What's going on, professor?" Mick growls.  
"The event is closing," the older man shakes his head. "I don't-"  
"Stein!" Jax offers the man his hand. "Come on! We'll just go in there and get him!"  
"That's too dangerous!" his partner shakes his head. "We have no way of knowing if we'll be able to come back out!"  
"That's a risk I'm willing to make," Jax tells him. "How about you?"  
Stein drops the computer and takes his partner's hand, making Firestorm.   
They fly through the door and grab whatever's there and carry it back. The light dies as they fall back through the 'door' into the cargo bay and Firestorm becomes two people once more.  
"What happened?" Raymond calls out nervously. "Did you get him? Stein? Jax? Are you there?!"  
"Relax, Raymond," a long lost voice coolly drawls as Snart emerges from the pile of bodies. "I really didn't miss hearing your voice."  
"LEONARD!" Sara rushes at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and knocking him back to almost the floor.  
"We are fine as well," Stein comments dryly as he disentangles himself from the pile. Jax groans in pain until he locks eyes with their lost teammate.  
"Snart!"

"That was amazing," Laurel whispers as she watches her father and mother on the screen. She lets go of Nyssa's hand to wrap her arms around the scientist. "Thank you for being a blathering genius!"  
"Uh, you're welcome?" Ray hugs her back as best he can.  
"Come on, Mom!" Laurel releases the scientist to grab the dark haired woman's hand and drag her towards the others. "Let's go see Daddy!"  
Raymond follows right behind them.

 

The others have managed to completely separate themselves and have gotten their hugs and happy back pats out of the way as Laurel drags Nyssa into the cargo bay. As soon as she catches sight of her father, she drops her mother's hand and charges the man with a wild call.  
Snart catches an arm full of blonde teenager and looks curiously to Sara for an answer.  
"It's a long story," the ex-assassin smiles at him, looking over to her other lover to watch her reaction to the man. Nyssa, having been released, is standing perfectly straight and examining the newcomer from head to toe with her eyes.  
*"You could have done much worse, I suppose."* Nyssa tells Sara in Arabic, startling a laugh out of the blonde.  
*"According to Laurel, it is WE who could have done worse."* Sara corrects in the same language.  
"Sara," Leonard drawls, gaining the woman's attention. "do you want to tell me who this arm full of glee is?"  
"I'm hurt, Daddy," Laurel turns her head up to pout at the man. "We haven't met and you've already forgotten me."  
Snart stares at the teen with an expression no one had ever seen before in the man's entire life.  
"Wow," Mick grins. "I didn't think his face could do that."  
"It was a bit of a risk, but," Laurel shrugs. "It was worth it."  
Sara takes pity on the man and puts a hand on his shoulder. (Truth be told, it was for her own reassurance than his.) "Leonard, meet our future daughter-"  
"Laurel Lenora al Ghul Snart," their daughter finishes for her mother. "Nice to meet you."  
Snart passes out.

\---

"I did not faint."  
"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Leonard."  
"Mr. Snart is correct. His body gave out due to the trauma created by the after affects of both explosions. Not because of the surprising reveal of your future romantic relations."  
"Thank you, Gideon."

Snart gets off the medical bed-chair slowly, letting the world settle around him before standing. After being assured that their newly required teammate was going to be okay, the others had left the room to allow the future family to get to talk in private.  
"This is great!" Laurel claps her hands, back to the age she was when she first arrived in front of the other Legends. "Now you all can bond, the team can save my future, and the world can be normal once again!"  
"Normal?" Snart raises an eyebrow. "I'm not sure I know what that is anymore."  
"Many things have happened indeed," Nyssa agrees, matching icy stares with the man.  
"Gosh, no, wait," Laurel moves to the door. "I can't be here! This is SUPER awkward. You guys...Do whatever it is you think is right. I'm gonna go play with the others."  
The teen runs from the room as if set on fire, leaving the three occupants to size each other up.

"So," Snart speaks first, looking over to the darker haired woman. "You must be Sara's girl from before?"  
"Before?" Nyssa asks.  
"Before she joined this crew and tried her hand at saving the world," the Legend smirks at the blonde. "Not that she wasn't helping out in a smaller scale back at home."  
"Rip's mission seemed more important," Sara nods. "Now I have an even greater mission to accomplish."  
"What's that?" Snart drawls, curious. Nyssa's curiosity is also piqued.  
"Getting you two to like each other," she grins.  
"Oh, I don't know," the Legend eyes the second ex-assassin again. "I like a woman who can kill me more ways than I can rob a tourist."  
"A thief," Nyssa narrows her eyes at the man. "A petty criminal and a crook. How Ta-er al-Sahfer ever felt anything towards you is beyond my understanding."  
"It's my sparking personality," Snart counters confidently. "It takes some getting used to, but everyone eventually realizes my charm."  
"A viper has charm, right before it strikes."  
"Is that what we're calling it these days?"  
"Leonard," Sara warns him, but she's smiling.  
"I do not understand what he means."  
"That's a good thing."  
"By the way," Snart moves to stand next to Sara. He motions slightly to the other ex-assassin, "Have you two 'appropriately' gotten to know each other again?"  
"Leonard!" Sara slaps his hand.  
"Careful," he frowns, pulling his injured hand to his chest. "I've just recently returned from the dead. I'm liable to fall apart if you're too rough with me."  
"You mean faint again?"  
"I did not faint."  
"You most surely did," Nyssa puts herself into the argument. "You fainted like a weak swooning woman."  
"Is that my part in this relationship?" he grins at the women's frustrated looks. "I'm the stay at home and you two are the bread winners?"  
"Your time as a dead man brought out way too much sarcasm," Sara chides him. "Where's the calm, cool Leonard I knew before?"  
"A lot of time passed wherever the heck I was, Sara," Snart sighs, happy demeanor dropping for a moment, but long enough for the two ex-assassins to see.  
"It can't be any worse than the pit," the blonde assures him, taking his hand. She takes Nyssa's with her other. "You both helped me get through that."  
"I did not want that for you," Nyssa reminds her with a dark tone.  
"I know." Sara kisses her hand. "But I'm glad you were out voted. Even though I didn't show that right away."   
She turns to Snart, "And you taught me that I wasn't a killer anymore."  
"It wasn't something you didn't know already," he deflects.  
"Maybe. Or maybe it was something I hoped was true. Either way, I still needed to hear it from someone else."  
After a moment of silence, Nyssa speaks up, "What does this mean for us?"  
"It's not every day your future comes back to tell you who to get together with," Snart muses. "What happens when your girlfriend tries to kill me?"  
Sara shrugs, "Dodge."

\---

The trio go to the bridge in time to watch Laurel take down Rip in one fluid motion.  
"And that's the easy way," the teenager explains to her audience as she helps the man back to his feet. She looks over to her future parents and waves, drawing everyone's attention to them.  
"How are you feeling?" Stein asks Snart as they walk closer.  
"Strange, but well enough to go wherever it is you guys have us involved with next."  
"Actually," Jax huffs a short laugh. "we're supposed to go into the future to help you out again."  
"But I'm already here," the Legend looks around the group. "What else is going to happen?"  
"Apparently, there is to be a massive fire fight on a docking station in 3041," Rip explains. "During the ensuing fight, Miss Laurel loses her mother, Sara."  
"I see," Snart looks to his future daughter. "So you orchestrated this whole thing to save our lovely assassin? Why not just jump back and stop it?"  
"Because you can't get involved with Time Lines you were part of," Laurel reminds him.   
"Then how-?"  
"Now you know where and when NOT to be somewhere," the teenager cuts in. "Just don't go to that docking station and everything will be fine."  
"Why were we there in the first place?"  
"I don't know," Laurel frowns. "It was some sort of surprise. It ended up being the wrong kind."  
"But, I thought Rory said we could go back and change things ourselves?" Jax points out, confused. "I thought that was the plan."  
"Baby bird," Mick addresses Laurel. "Were any of us with you and your parents on that station?"  
"No," Laurel shakes her head. "You had gone back to save Rip from a life of slushies."  
"Slushies?" Snart repeats, amused.  
"There you have it," the pyro grins. "We're not involved in that time line, so we can alter it."  
"Assuming these very events and the conversations surrounding it haven't already changed things for our future couple," Rip announces, going to the pilot's chair. "In the mean time, I believe we should drop off the lovebirds back in 2016 so that Miss Laurel can fly her ship back to her time line and everything can settle."

\---

Back in 2016.  
Sara, Nyssa and Snart stand in front of their future daughter in front of her time ship.  
"I feel like I'm leaving you forever, but I know I'm just going back to you," Laurel frowns, shuffling her feet against the ground. "I just love all of yous. I mean, all your versions. Ages? You're lovely people."  
"Remind me to keep Raymond away from her," Snart whispers into Sara's ear. "She almost sounds like him sometimes."  
The blonde didn't have the heart to tell him the man would end up being the girl's godfather. She'll just wait to see that friendship bloom on its own.  
Laurel pulls Nyssa into a hug first. "Don't kill him until you get to know him."  
"I shall try."  
Sara is next. "Have faith. Everyone loves in their own time."  
"Time will tell."  
Snart is last. "Happy wife, happy life. Or, in your case, happy wives."  
He tilts her chin upwards to look into her eyes, "I can't wait to meet you, Laurel."  
"Me too, Daddy," she smiles at him with shining eyes.

 

Both Waveriders take off, leaving the trio to stare up at the backlights of the ships.

Silence weighs heavy in the air as Snart turns to the ladies, "You ladies want to get a drink?"  
"Oh, yeah," Sara immediately agrees.  
"Are you capable of holding your alcohol, Mr. Snart?" Nyssa asks as they start walking away.  
"Len, please," the man grins. "And not half as much as Sara, but more than Mick. What about you? How much can you take before you topple over?"  
"Like you did when you fainted?" Sara teases.  
"I did not faint, Sara."  
"You will after we're done with you."  
Len's cheeks redden at all the possibilities the darker haired woman's words might mean.  
"That's a good look on you," Sara compliments him as she takes his arm in hers, the other already taken by Nyssa.  
"Back less than a day and everything's already looking up."

\---

A docking station in 3041.  
"There we are!" Laurel points to the group as they walk amongst the sellers. Snart is holding Laurel's hand, being dragged through the place as the girl points to everything excitedly. Nyssa and Sara are following behind, hand in hand and smiling.  
The teenager had linked the ships and re-boarded the other Waverider to direct the team to her family.   
"Doesn't look like anything bad's going to happen," Jax remarks, looking around for trouble. He, Stein, Mick and Raymond were on the station, keeping out of sight in case an intervention wasn't needed.  
"Perhaps our assistance with Mr. Osmo prevented such events?" Rip guesses.  
"No, there! There!" Laurel furiously points to a group of angry looking individuals making their way towards her family. "That's them! They're the ones who start the fight!"  
"To your right, Mr. Rory," Rip relays the directions and the man grunts his affirmative when he locks eyes with them.  
"I've got eyes on another angry looking group of bad guys," Raymond informs them.   
"Those must be the dudes they got into a fire fight with," Laurel frowns. "I-I didn't get a good look at them. I was too...busy..."  
The two menacing groups start to come closer to each other and the Legends follow after in kind while remaining out of sight from their future teammates.  
A fire fight breaks out and the station turns into a swarming mass of chaos. People shove at one another to get out of the way while the two groups fire back and forth. Snart throws himself over his daughter to protect her and pulls them both to the ground. One of the shooters turns his weapon at Nyssa and Sara shoves the woman out of the way. Raymond fires on the man, knocking him to the ground and sending his shot to the sky.  
Snart gets Laurel to Nyssa, then pulls out the Cold Gun to fire at the attackers. Sara has her own pistol that she uses to supply cover fire and the family slowly make it away from the battle and to the safety of their ship.  
Once they're safe, the Legends pull back to their own ship.

"You did it!" Laurel gives them a thumbs up as they return to the bridge.   
"Seems that way," Jax smiles but it quickly fades. "Wait, what happens to you?"  
"Oh," the teenager laughs. "I stop existing."  
"What?" Raymond shouts in protest.  
"Not like completely or whatever," Laurel amends. "I mean, this version of myself. Now that you saved Mommy, I won't have to go back and get you to do it."  
"What? How?" Jax rubs a hand over his face. "I hate time travel."  
"Yes, even I my brain is tired by its intricacies," Stein agrees. He takes the young lady's hand in his. "It has truly been an honor to meet you, Laurel."  
"Just wait till you meet me all over again and in the proper order," she winks.  
Mick steps up next to give her a hug.  
"Try not to dislocate his jaw when you punch him," the teen tells the pyro as she pats his back. "Daddy hates you for over a month after you do that to him."  
The Waverider begins to shake as Mick steps away from Laurel.  
"Captain," Gideon chimes in. "the other Waverider is disappearing."  
"So is our young companion," Rip adds softly as the girl starts to slowly disappear.  
"Do not stand at my grave and weep. I am not there, I do not sleep." All that is left is her face and Laurel smiles sweetly at them. "Do not stand at my grave and cry; I am not there." Her body is not visible and only her voice finishes, "I did not die."

\---(Wait? Is that it?)---

**Author's Note:**

> (I own nothing.){Not even the spelling or grammar mistakes. Those are all someone else's fault. JK}  
> #2:30AM posting....


End file.
